Love Behind The Wheel
by AJ-CHAN
Summary: Its been a long night but when Aj finds a girl at a party he triesto find her again but there are others want to race him.
1. Default Chapter

~~Ok this isn't really about fast and the furious but if you read it well it has that fast and the furious taste and plus this is how lots of races start so I hope you like my story and you R/R. Thanks~~  
  
Its 9:00pm and its Friday the weather.perfect. Aj wakes up from last nights party coming in tired as ever, but it never stopped him he was always the party type. As he sat in his bed he remembered ..the girl. He had met a girl from last night, and he would never forget how she looked and she had the best smile. Now that he is up he remembers about the races that night so he got up and took a shower. As he walked toward his car the girl was still on his mind. He peels out of the driveway to the racers joint in other words McDonalds. He parked his car and got out and right before he went inside the store he noticed .. the girl was there. He goes in and says hey and what up to his racing friends. When he turned around he bumps into, not knowing what to say. "Um sorry I didn't see you there "he says stuttering." Its ok "she says. Feeling stupid Aj says to himself. He walks away then turns around. she isn't looking back so he keeps walking. He goes outside and sits on the hood of his Eclipse. As his one of his friends, Tech, walks up and says "dude do u want to race tonight or is that car of yours just made on looks. Aj looks up with out saying anything and then he gets up then he unhooks the hood pins on his car then he pots it open. "Holy shit man how ...when ...were..." Tech says confused not knowing how and when Aj hooked up his car. "Dude there must be at least 20 grand under this car "Tech says with his eyes still glued to the engine of the car. "25 grand" Aj explains. After awhile the car starts to bring in a crowd. As Aj shows off his car tricks he hears a deep voice saying "big fucking woop". "Your car has the tricks but does the driver have the race "he says as the guy walks out of the crowd toward the car. Everybody there is silent until Tech says "ok ok I can feel a little tension going from one racer to the other so the only way settle this in on the black top so lets go. As two girls make the finish line Aj and the other racer is at the other side of the strip. Aj feels that there is nothing that could stop him from wining until he sees her face. When looked over to the crowd there was only one face in his vision. As the her body comes closer to my car Aj wind my window down and she says "Hi" not knowing what to say, Aj just says "Hey" and she says " Well after the race how about you and me talk", "Uhhh cool I'll drive back and pick u up" and as she starts to walk away she turns around and says " Oh yea my name is Lizzy but everybody calls me Liz ", "Ok ..Liz well my name is Aj ". She smiles and walks away back into the crowd. Now that she was gone it waz time to focus and burn the hell out of the other racer. After all 35 grand was on the line.  
  
~~Ok ok well this is my first story and well I hope you liked it cause well I had another story but I seemed a little messed up so I made this one on the spot but I have more to add so please review my story~~ 


	2. Later That Night

~~Ok well here we are again, Aj is about to race and after that he wants to see if he could maybe talk to Liz with out wetting himself.. So go on and read away~~  
  
As Aj grips the clutch he remembers about his new nitrous (NX) tanks. He turns around and he opens them then he goes back to his concentration on the strip (road). With a cocky attitude the other racer is thinking about other thing because he thinks he is going to win ..or will he? Aj doesn't feel ready "something is missing" he says to himself ."o yea the sound "he says with a smile. He reaches for the remote and turns on his CD player and music starts to blast from the sound system in his trunk. Now Aj could really race with his surroundings ...his car, loud music, and a girl waiting for him. He saw a small little Asian come out to flag the race but then he saw Tech come out and he stood behind her and he had his arms wrapped around her waist. "Always like Tech" Aj says to himself with a smirk on his face. As Ah waits and waits he is wondering why she isn't throwing her hands down so the race could start. Aj looks a little bit closer and notice that the two are making out and she still has her hands up. Aj sticks his head out the window and yells "A yo tech let the girl breath take your tongue out of her mouth so we can start this race". "O yea the race" Tech says laughing. "Ok ok fire 'em up fire 'em up" Tech yells. The little girl with Tech throws her arms down and the both tires of the cars start to squeals. So far Aj is in the lead so far but the other racer is starting to catch up. Aj is guessing the he used his nitrous already. As the car passes Aj he notices a name on the back of the car and it read "Parker". Aj says "well well well parker you're in for a rush. Right before the Aj sees the finish line he pushes a button and all of a sudden people and buildings become a blur. Aj crosses the finish line and puts a little smile on his face and he says "dumbass". As Aj gets out his car he sees 3 small stacks of money fly into his chest. Aj catches the money and looks up while Parker is walking away. He sees Liz and says "hey Liz u hungry I got sum cash to blow". She smiled and her face turned red because he had said it out loud and when she got into Ajs car everybody went ooooooooo. After all there comment were done Aj burned out and he drove away.  
  
~~ ok ok this waz chapter numer 2 as u can tell but I did I have more but I need to get off line rite now so ill write more and I hope u read my ( my storys in particular ** wink wink ** ) anywayz hope u liked chapter 2 cuz I got more were that came from. 


End file.
